


I can be your hero baby

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [76]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, OT5 Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poproszę o Lilo nad wodą. Louis udaje, że się topi, by Liam go uratował :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can be your hero baby

 - Liam! Liam, chodź tu!  
           Louis stał w jeziorze, a woda sięgała mu do pasa. Już od kilku minut próbował namówić swojego chłopaka, by do niego dołączył, ale Liam uparcie siedział na drewnianym pomoście, udając, że czyta książkę.  
 - Liam, prooooooszę! – zawołał, pluskają wodą w jego stronę.  
           Liam jedynie fuknął, odsuwając się, by krople nie dosięgły jego ukochanej książki. Louis prychnął, jednocześnie zezłoszczony i rozbawiony. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wydął wargi, starajac się wymyślić jakiś sposób, by Liam do niego dołączył. Przez chwilę stał tak, prażąc się w słońcu, pozwalając, by woda obmywała jego ciało, gdy nagle wpadł na pomysł. Wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu i rzucił się do tyłu, na plecy; woda wystrzeliła w górę i zamknęła się nad jego głową. Wynurzył się po chwili, mrugając gwałtownie i odgarniając mokrą grzywkę z oczu. Liam siedział, tam, gdzie siedział. Louis odpłynął kawałek dalej, gdzie było nieco głębiej i zawołał:  
 - Liam! Liam, topię się!  
           Liam nawet nie podniósł głowy, jednak to nie zraziło chłopaka. Zaczął młócić rękoma wodę i wierzgać nogami, krzycząc coś i plując, gdy woda dostawała się do jego otwartych ust.  
 - Liam! Mfmfmf! Liam, ratuj!  
           Liam zerknął na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
 - Przestań, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę – powiedział karcąco.  
            Louis nie przejął się tym; wstrzymał oddech i zanurzył się w wodzie, mocno zaciskając powieki. Nie był pewien, ile już siedział pod wodą; wydawało mu się, że całkiem długo i brakowało mu oddechu. Płuca piekły, rozpaczliwie pragnąc tlenu, ale on uparł się i nie miał zamiaru wynurzać się, dopóki Liam po niego nie przypłynie. Uchylił usta, wypuszczając kilka bąbelków powietrza, kiedy poczuł silne dłonie zaciskające się wokół jego pasa i ciągnące go w górę.  
           Powietrze gwałtownie uderzyło w jego nozdrza; otworzył usta, łapczywie je wciągając i potrząsając głową jak pies, by choć trochę je osuszyć. Dopiero po chwili dojrzał Liama, a jego spojrzenie nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.  
 - Idota! – warknął. – Kompletny idiota.  
           Louis zawstydził się, spuszczając wzrok.  
 - Mogłeś sobie coś zrobić! Wiesz, jak bardzo się martwiłem, kiedy tak długo nie wypływałeś?! – Głos Liama nieco złagodniał, gdy położył dłonie na ramionach Louisa.  
 - Jesteś moim bohaterem – szepnął Lou, zarzucając ręce na szyję Liama i spoglądając na niego; w jego oczach na powrót pojawiła się filuterna iskierka.  
           Liam pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
 - Mogę być twoim bohaterem, kochanie – potwierdził, nachylając się nad nim.  
           Louis przymknął oczy, by nacieszyć się pocałunkiem chłopaka. Jednak nigdy do niego nie doszło. Liam nacisnął na jego ramiona, podtapiając go.


End file.
